Secret Santa Exchange
by tralala-yahoho
Summary: (Simply putting them all into one story for ease to the recipient) Will Include: SpaBel, NedCan, GerNed, PolHun, and HunBel - rated M for suggested smut and almost foreplay
1. SpaBel - Snowball Fight

Emma sighed, staring out the window at the snow that had fallen. Clouds of snow billowed out of the noisy plows as they cleared the streets, though no cars were in sight. The drifting flakes had stopped long ago, but the aftermath was just as beautiful.

Well, for her at least.

Antonio had been slaving away in the driveway for an eternity, and he'd just barely made a dent in the tightly packed snow. It would be hours before the snow would be cleared from the driveway, and Emma couldn't help but feel bad for him. She'd help him out, but there wasn't anything she could do; the two only owned one snow shovel, and it's not as if she could do anything solely with her hands. He was probably exhausted and bored out of his mind.

And then she got an idea.

Emma jumped up from her seat on the couch, grabbing her coat, hat, and mittens from the closet before slipping on her boots and silently creeping outside. The door closed behind her with a dull_ thud_, but she doubted it was audible._ If I can't help him clear the snow_, she thought as she gathered a handful of snow, rolling and packing to together, _I could at least help cure his boredom. _Sliding behind a tall drift of snow, Emma waited for Antonio to turn around, just to make sure he wouldn't notice her. After a minute, she peered over, making sure the coast was clear before she pitched.

_Ready, aim... Fire!_ The snowball flew through the air, and Emma laughed as it hit Antonio square in the back of his head. He spun around, looking a bit dazed as he dropped the shovel. She immediately slunk back behind the snowbank, stifling giggles as she rolled another snowball. It seemed odd, how Antonio wasn't bothering to throw anything back, but nonetheless the Belgian still prepared for another throw. Her plans were cut short, however, when she turned to pitch and saw Antonio standing directly behind her.

With a shovelful of snow, which he promptly dumped on her head.

"Hey, no fair!" She said, trying to sound angry though her bubbly laughter overpowered. Emma discarded the snowball she'd made in favour of brushing the snow off of her head. "That's mean!"

"So was your surprise attack," Antonio replied, laughing as he leaned down to gather a handful of snow. "And, now that I've gotten my turn, it is fair... But, say I toss a snowball at you..."

"Wha–" Emma started, but her words were lost as Antonio fired a snowball at her. She couldn't quite tell where it hit, but by the time she was off the ground and competent enough to throw again, he'd already ran off.

"You're not getting away with that!" She called, searching the yard for him – the drifting snow created an uneven terrain of snow, some piles five feet high, some barely five inches. As she peered over a seemingly suspicious snowbank, something cold and hard hit her leg. Spinning around, she spotted Antonio, a goofy grin on his face and an armful of snowballs.

With a shriek, she dove, just dodging the first one he threw. But he was quicker than her, and soon enough Emma was being pelted. She only had time to grab enough snow for a single snowball before she sprinted away, running a zigzagging path to try and confuse Antonio. Though, much to her chagrin, it only slowed her down and subsequently made her an easier target, squealing with each cold collision. She tossed her sole snowball behind her, not expecting it to hit anything but a snowbank, but smiled as she heard Antonio yelp.

Throwing up her hands, Emma said breathlessly: "Okay, okay, I surrender!" She stopped running, and stood, slowly sinking, in the snow. The rain of snowballs had finished, replaced by a warm embrace. "Does that mean I win?" Antonio said, and she could hear the smile in his voice.

"That was_ so_ unfair."

A short pause hung between them before, together, they collapsed, laughter erupting from the two as they sunk down into the frozen bed of snow. Antonio rolled onto his side, wrapping Emma into a tight embrace. "Love you," he said, voice warped by laughter and muffled by her hair.

"I love you too, you dope," Emma said quietly, still laughing as she placed a feather light kiss on his cheek. After a moment, she continued: "Did that snowball actually hit you?"

"No, I just pretended,"Antonio admitted. "Figured it would make you happy to think you actually hit me."

"You meanie," she said sarcastically, still giggling as she reached behind herself and grabbed a handful of snow, immediately flicking it in his face. "There. Now I'm happy."

"How mature," he said, still laughing as he kissed her forehead. "Are you cold? Did you want to go inside?"

"No, that's fine. And besides, don't you have a driveway to plow?"

"...Right."

* * *

Prompt: Playing in the snow

Ah, I just felt that these to fun-loving little shits would fit this prompt well... I am starting to ship this gosh


	2. NedCan - 'Cuddling'

Matthew sighed contently, resting his head against Jan's shoulder as he watched the flames flicker behind the hearth of the fireplace. They layed there silently on the bed, countless fleece blankets covering them, their fingers intertwined under the covers. Jan mindlessly traced soft circle on the back Matthew's hand, the serenity of the moment so comforting. It was times like these - times when no words needed to be shared, times when simply the company of one another was good enough - that Jan loved the most. But, right now, he wanted more than just the peace and quiet...

He rested his head lightly on top of Matthew's, staring down at him with the slightest of smiles gracing his lips. A few stray strands of his curly blond hair had fallen in front of his eyes, and Jan brushed them away, bringing him out of his absent state to be greeted with a bashful smile and bright eyes. God, it killed him – that adorable crooked grin Matthew gave him was almost criminal – but he wouldn't have it any other way.

He placed a light kiss on Matthew's forehead before tilting his chin up and kissing him again, this time on his nose and finally his lips, lingering longer than one would deem necessary. Matthew laughed airily, his free hand now placed lightly against Jan's jaw, drawing him closer with only a hint of nervousness. The two stayed like that for only a short moment though it seemed to last an eternity, not quite kissing, but their lips still brushing together with every breath and every movement.

It was Matthew who couldn't stand the tension any longer, finally bringing their lips together in an admittedly sloppy kiss. He didn't dominate for long, though, as Jan quickly deepened it; he lifted his hand from under the blanket, letting go of the other's hand in favour of carefully cradling his jaw. Jan didn't ask for entrance, but instead bit Matthew's lower lip, earning a small moan of pleasure from him. He smiled into the kiss, continuing with the same maneuver until his breath was stolen, much to Matthew's dismay – he was having a rather enjoyable time. They reluctantly drew away for a moment to catch their breath, staring into each others' eyes with what could only be described as lust. Never had anything like this happened so quickly, so abruptly, and they knew that there were more important matters to attend to, but... right now, as they sat, staring so tensely at one another, they knew that everything else could wait.

Without warning, Jan grabbed him by the shoulders, pinning him against the bed. He peppered kisses down Matthew's neck, taking his time with each careful caress, leaving a blossoming trail of soft, dark marks along his pale skin. Matthew bit his lip, covering his face with his hand to try and hide his deepening blush. He let out a whimper and Jan smiled against his collarbone, leaving one final mark before he rose. He grabbed the hem of Matthew's shirt, the other man quickly obeying without even being asked. A split second later, his shirt was discarded along with Jan's as the two continued without so much as a moment's rest.

This time, though, it was Matthew's turn. He flipped Jan onto his back, kissing the soft skin behind his ear – a sensitive place, he'd learned – and grinding their hips together. A quiet moan escaped Jan's slightly ajar mouth, but Matthew silenced him with a passionate kiss. His fingers kneaded at the soft skin above his hips, coaxing another pleasured sigh out of him. Matthew was enjoying this – probably much more than one would deem appropriate. But the feeling that was beginning to stir him up only propelled him to continue, as nervous and anxious as he was. He kissed Jan's jaw, running his hands along the contours of his body, taking in every inch and every angle as if he'd never see it again.

But Jan had enough; he wasn't going to surrender to being dominated just yet – as much as he was enjoying it. He rolled himself over again, so that he was nose-to-nose with Matthew. He kissed him, lightly, just enough to tease as he grabbed his belt loops. Matthew quickly obeyed, hands shakily working to undo his jeans, as Jan kissed his neck again, smiling smugly with satisfaction as he realised that he'd won dominance.

They knew that there was more important things to be tended to, that this wasn't the right thing to do, but the feeling of skin against skin and the lust-laced words said breathlessly with every kiss were too tempting to resist. Hundreds of shadows were cast against the wall, all of them belonging to either Jan or Matthew, but it was impossible to tell one from another.

* * *

I'm sorry I would've written smut but my minimal knowledge of anything sexual prevented that... so suggested sex! orz

Prompt: Cuddling in front of the fire place which might lead to something more.

And something more, in this case, means a glorified make-out scene, I suppose


End file.
